A great way to kill time, and grim
by naxela99
Summary: RWBY cross over with oc receiving the gamer power. Starts cannon becomes AU. OC characters become OP!OC


An:

I'm going to keep writing in my own time because I want to. If for some reason this gets viewed and you want more review and let me know I'll update with what I have.

' _I am way too calm for this situation..._ '

My name is Alias, about an hour ago i was laying down in a hospital bed surrounded by family, tears and forced smiles.

I was hit by a truck on my motor cycle two months ago. Was more worried about my bike than my self honestly. Shit hit the fan when doctors noticed the gash in my side wasn't healing. Blood draws and pills and injections and... you get the drift. I had MERSA.

Two weeks ago i was pronounced terminal when my kidneys showed signs of infection. There was no way in hell I was gonna live. We called the family, they came in you know the usual. I had decided to end it myself. Pull the plug so to say. The family came one last time and a few decided to stay and watch the proceedings and I left this world exactly 21 years after entering it.

' _I am way too calm for this situation..._

 _...and I think I know why._..'

I'm currently a disembodied consciousness floating in a grey void. In front of me is a blue square with the words "New game?"

 **New game?**

 **[YES]**

Seeing as how I don't get a choice... **Yes**

The grayness shudders and front of me a human shape drips into existence.

 **Welcome** **to character creation mode.** **P** **lease customize your character.**

The screen disappears as soon as i finish reading it. In front of me is me, or me before the crash. I tweak a couple things remove some and add others. I can really do anything with this 'program'. 'I' currently have horns and snow white hair. ' _You know what? Screw it._ _I'ma start anew... maybe, idk i like my eyes_.' As I keep my focus on my eyes trying to decide a menu expands from them.

 **Apply effect**

 **Use preset**

 **Apply dichromia**

Now this. **Apply effec** **t**. Is cool.

 **State effect**

"Um... Mom always said my eyes are entrancing. So-"

 **Effect**

 **CHARMING EYES**

Fauna you make eye contact with are charmed to varying degrees. The longer and more often you make eye contact the more powerful the charm.

-Teaches the spell **CHARM**.

-Allows **CHARM** to be used passively through eye contact.

-Can channel spell **CHARM** through eyes for more powerful effect.

-Channeling **CHARM** hides the spell's cast.

-Increases relationship gains by %15.

-Eye contact does not effect the blind.

' _This is so broken... i love it!_ '

- _Time-skip brought to you by the sims character creation mode_ -

...and... done! 'I' had deep black shoulder length hair, and my trademark eyes. A little tweaking from the original had left me looking at the perfect balance between beautiful feminine and tough masculine. As my sister always said, "Aesthetics are key," who am I kidding l just always thought I looked too girly. Not that anythings wrong with that, Sis.

' _God I'm gonna miss you guys..._ '

As I finished up I found the continue option at the bottom right and pressed it. Being suddenly forced into a body was painful to an extent but bearable. The void shifted color again to white making me cringe at the sudden brightness.

 **Welcome** **to the tutorial.**

 **Say:**

[ **STATUS** ]

[ **SKILLS** ]

[ **INVENTORY** ]

[ **QUESTS** ]

[ **RELATIONS** ]

[ **TOOLS** ]

[ **OPTIONS** ]

Okay, Okay, " **[STATUS]**."

In front of me appears a run down of myself.

Alias ? Lv 10

HP:400/400

MP:800/800

Exp:120/5,000

Str: 10

Vit: 6

Dex: 8

Int: 14

Wis: 18

Cha: 13

Luc: 33

Stat Points: 0

THE CHOSEN ONE: 2Luc/Lv, Plot-armor, **CHANGE FATE** ability. THE GAMER: Receive **GAMERS BODY** and **GAMERS MIND** skills.

' _Looks like a mage build, but what's up with the chosen one thing? I Guess the plot armor is pretty good, and luck will probably be insane with it.'_ Closing the window I say, " **[SKILLS]**."

 **SKILLS**

 **GAMERS MIND** (P) LvMAX

 **GAMERS BODY** (P) LvMAX

 **CHANGE FATE** (P) LvMAX

 **CHARM** (P/A) Lv 1

Hitting the plus on the skills I have they expanded with definitions.

- **GAMERS** **MIND** (Passive) LvMAX

Allows **THE** **GAMER** to think clearly in all situations. Negates all suggestive and mind control abilities as well as all inflicted mental effects.

- **GAMERS** **BODY** (Passive) LvMAX

Allows **THE GAMER** to live life like a game. Allows safe use of Mana. Ties Mana Points to **THE GAMER** 's Magic capacity. Ties Health Points to bodily injuries. Ties Status Points to mental and physical attributes.

- **CHANGE FATE** (Passive) LvMAX

 **THE GAMER** 's action effect story-lines.

- **CHARM** (Passive/Active) Lv 1

(P) Increases reputation gain.

%15/RP (+%3/RP per level)

(A) Applies **CHARMED** when successful. %10(+%5/Lv)success rate when target has equal or less wisdom. Success rate decreases (-%2/wis) every point of wisdom target is above caster.

 _My only question is what is plot armor and what does it do?_ Not receiving an answer I continue with the tutorial. " **INVENTORY**." Up pops a 7 by 10 grid with what looks like a page system. Most is grayed out except for what looks like an armor page. Inside is a shirt, hoodie, jeans, underwear, socks and sneakers. Pulling it out of my inventory page I notice all of it is too large for me. Better than nothing but I don't think this was an accident. Looking at the top of my inventory I poke the page with armor on it. Opening it up greets me with a mini me on the page. I push the clothes in seeing a small flash as they enter the screen and appear around my body. Perfect fits.

 **You have received**

 **1int for logical reasoning**

 **1wis for problem solving**

' _And that kids, is how its done._ 'Wiping the box away I'm about to speak when another prompt appears.

 **Would you like to save as armor set?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

I hit yes and am asked to name the set. ' _I'ts a pretty casual outfit',_ "C1"

 **To change armor sets please say,**

 **"Equip (armor set name)"**

Wiping away the prompt I continue the tutorial. " **Quests** "

 **QUESTS**

 **-Time S** **ensitive**

none

 **-Active**

Complete the Tutorial

 **-Completed**

none

 _Ok. "_ **RELA** " ' _Wait can i think the commands or do i have to speak them? **RELATIONS**_.'

 **You have received**

 **1int for logical reasoning**

' _Cool!_ '

 **RELATIONS**

 **-Friends**

none

 **-Allies**

none

 **-Enemies**

none

' ** _TOOLS_** '

 **TOOLS**

 **Calculator**

 **Clock**

 **Compass**

 **Music player**

 **Navigator**

To add a tool Press the related machine or device into screen.

This will result in the consumption of the tool.

This cannot be undone. Only available for non physical tools.

 _" **OPTIONS** "_

 **OPTIONS**

HUD Display

HUD Music

Visual

Audio

Languages

Controls

Help

Save

Load

Before I have a chance to go through the menu the HUD disappears replaced by a quest completion screen.

 **QUEST COMPLETE**

 **Recieved**

1 RUK

(Random universe Key)

1 Random Universe Appropriate Weapon / Weapon Set

10 Unassigned Stat Points

1 Health potion

1 Mana potion

$100 worth of currency

Items have been added to the Inventory.

 **NEW QUEST**

 **To Infinity and beyond**

Use your first universe key.

 **Rewards**

1,000 Exp

1 Random Spell-book

Not expecting any thorough explanation I go ahead and bring up my inventory. Reaching in I pull out a mostly clear key shaped object with speckles inside. Upon closer inspection the speckles appear to be spiral galaxies each giving off a bit of light. Not finding any doors let alone walls I stick the key into what ever I'm standing on. The tip enters and becomes skewed like i just stuck it in water. Pushing it in as far as it goes the sky begins to dim and the speckles 'drain' out into the ground.

 **You have received**

 **1int for logical reasoning**

 **1wis for problem solving**

Before I finish reading the prompt I turn the key shattering it and causing darkness to spread in a perfect sphere from the insertion point the room filling in an instant. The galaxies are larger and more pronounced against the darkness but I don't have time to take in the sights as my breath rushes out and my lungs collapse.' _I can't- I CAN'T BREATHE!_ 'The pain in my chest is the first thing I feel then the cold. As I float there I barely register the feeling of the liquid on my eyes and in my mouth boiling away before the swelling blood in my head puts enough pressure behind my eyes to cut off the signal to my brain effectively blinding me. I don't remember when I passed out.

* * *

 **QUEST COMPLETE**

 **To infinity and beyond**

 **Recieved**

1,000 Exp

1 Random Spell-book

...Was what I woke up to. Dismissing the box a notification popped up telling me my Weapon(s), Money and Spell book were decided. Taking a look at my surroundings apparently I 'spawned' in a tree about 50ft off the ground, a wide open sky above me not a cloud in sight. Deciding I was safe for the moment I opened up my inventory. Reaching in for the grayed out sword icon the light flashes and I'm holding '... _A really long needle? Ok, I can work with this.'_ The (what i am now calling) needle isn't perfectly round or uniform. The 'blade' section of it is a slowly expanding cone that narrows suddenly into the grip and grows slightly around a oval shaped hole in the end. A line 3/4th the way down comes out to a point giving the 'blade' an actual blade. The blade continues until integrated into the growing cone just before it narrows into the grip. The grip is tantamount to a pole with off white cloth glued to it.

After equipping the needle its length changed slightly and was placed on my hip. Taking another look around and deciding I was still safe, I pulled out the Spell-book. It's mostly purple with silver designs along the spine. Opening it up awarded me with a prompt.

 **SPELL BOOK**

 **Telekinesis**

 _Move stuff with your mind!_

You have met the base requirements to learn this spell.

 **Would you like to learn this spell?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Tapping the yes button the book began glowing with a gentle silver light before disintegrating and flowing into me. ' _Wow, that was... I'm definitely going to do that again.'_

 **NEW SKILL**

 **Through the use of a spell book you have learned a spell.**

 **Telekinesis** (A)Lv 1

Total max lift weight 5 lbs (5 lbs/Lv)

Max lift objects 3 (1/Lv)

Full throttle MP consumption 40MP/min

 _'Awesome now what kind of currency do I have lets see if I can tell where I am.'_ Opening up my inventory again at the bottom left of my screen I see the currency. To the left of my amount I Have a L with two lines through it.' _I have 10,000 so it works like Yen apparently that's all i know for now though.'_ I Climb down from the tree taking care to watch my surroundings. Upon placing my feet back of solid ground I received a climbing skill I dismissed it quickly already knowing those are going to get old fast, before I could take a step though another popped up. Letting my frustration get the best of me still having not recovered from dieing twice today i tried to wipe the prompt away without looking at it. "Lay of me will 'ya." I growled out. Finally looking at it.

 **NEW QUEST**

 **Run Forest run!**

Survive 4h

?

 **Rewards**

-5000Exp

?

-Life

*Roar* something else growled out. _'Shit.'_ Twigs snap behind me and I whip around seeing a white mask launching at me from the shadows. Throwing my self to the side I feel a sudden sharp tug. I Roll to my feet but stumble into a tree as pain radiates from my leg. Locking eyes with what ever hit me I bite back my panic recognizing my attacker. "AAAAAHH! YOU'RE A GRIMM! I'M PANICKING! AAANd Gamer's mind has kicked in, Bye!" Running for dear life away from the now identified as a Beowulf Grimm. My brain finally decides to think. ' _SHITTY TITTIES. There's no way i'm going to be able to out run this thing for long especially with my leg like this. I have to kill it.'_ Looking over my shoulder I see the Beowulf 10 yards away and closing fast. Turning around to face the beast I pull out my needle and brace for impact. It launches at me. I close my eyes despite my self. What feels like sharp wet stones ghost over my hand and up past my wrist while the force behind my needle sends me sliding back. Feeling a sticky substance flow over my hands I open my eyes to see the Beowulf limp with my Needle and arm sticking through its mouth and out the back of its head.

Gasping for breath i collapse into a heap, my heart thumping in my ears as the Grimm disintegrates leaving behind some money and red potion. Ripping off the stopper and chugging the potion i realize my question has been answered. "Lien, L stands for lien."

 _'Ok, I have to survive for 4 hours, while completing a mystery objective. Simple enough.'_ I bend over and pick up three stones. I'll need to level up my telekinesis before it'll be useful might as well start since i'm not using Mana at the moment. ' _ **Telekinesis** ' _While floating the stones around my body i sheathe my needle back where it was and make my way to a particularly dense area of forest hoping for a river. ' _Ok, what have we learned... lets start with GAMER'S MIND, does not keep me from having a shit attack just makes sure i can think through it. That's good and bad news in this scenario i guess. Next GAMER'S BODY, i suffer regular injuries at the detriment of my health bar and have bleeding effects. I would probably keep a broken limb too, i am not looking forward to testing that or a missing limb situation, shit, i wonder if i can heal a missing limb. After that i'm in Remnant. Pretty self explanatory. I have a build that heavily relays on magic with a lot of luck, and i have Two mental spells so far. Now, what kind of build do i wa-'_

 **Telekinesis** Lv 2

Total max lift weight 10 lbs (+5 lbs/Lv)

Max lift objects 4 (+1/Lv)

Full throttle MP consumption 40MP/min

Looking at the weight limit i discard my stones in favor of four rocks.

 _'Now what build do i want. Keeping in mind i want to keep my GAMER ability a secret ill need to pick an ability to showcase to others as a semblance and hopefully cover up any slip ups. After that the rest of my skills need to invisible, explainable as my semblance_ _or contact casts if i want to keep them a secret. Telekinesis seems like as good a choice as any, It should be able to explain away most everything I use as long as its invisible and i can major in mind altering and crowd control spells after that passives and self casting and i shouldn't forget recovery spells. My short and long range will be covered with whatever weapon i settle down with. Enchantments would be a good thing to look in to as well.'_ As i continue through the shrubbery next to the river i unintentionaly sneak up on a heard of deer. ' _Time to level up charm._ ' i pick a doe on my side of the river and gather Mana in my eyes focusing on the Doe. It turns and looks me in the eye and i feel something slide into place. A strange sensation comes through me as the chunk of Mana i lost registers to my body. I CHARM two more Does and a Buck before it levels up.

 **CHARM** (P/A) Lv 2

(P) Increases reputation gain.  
%18/RP (+%3/RP per level)  
(A) Applies **CHARMED** when successful.  
%15(+%5/Lv)success rate when target has equal or less wisdom.  
Success rate decreases (-%2/wis) every point of wisdom target is above caster.

' _Wow, my luck is broken, i haven't failed a single cast._ ' Continuing to spam CHARM on deer i manage to level up both my spells once more before before i run out of Mana. Walking out to the river among my new friends i receive a couple startled looks from deer i didn't manage to charm but they seem mostly placated by all the others calm acknowledgment, however, i still see a couple move away from me. All the while others were coming over and smelling me curiously.

"Haha, well aren't you all friendly. I don't suppose any of you could lead me to a village could you?" One of the Does comes over and nudges me while i'm petting an others muzzle. "Aww, is someone jealous?" i reach over to pet her but she steps back. when retract my hand i take a moment to really look at her she has grey hairs around her face and a few spotted here and there and an intelligent look in her eyes.

 **NEW SKILL**

 **Through the use of constant examination you have learned a skill.**

 **Observe** (A) Lv1

A skill to observe objects, situations and persons allowing the user to quickly gather information.

The higher the skill the more information gained.

Elder Doe

Lv 6

HP:100/100

A wise ol' Deer.

"ok..." Looking back at the doe, she takes a few steps away turning back and looking at you. "You want me to follow you. Ok, not the weirdest thing I've done today." Getting up and catching up to the Doe i look into its eye. "Do you understand me? Can you take me to a village?" Getting a puff from her nose and a sidelong glance she looks back ahead. 'I'm surprised i got any response so not gonna complain at the vague one.' We head down stream a bit then cross at a fallen tree and veer off the river following a thin trail covered with hoof tracks. Picking up 5 new rocks with my ability i begin to weave them around my body receiving a few curious glances from the Doe I start weaving them around her as well. We continue walking for what feels like forever occasionally picking up more rocks as my ability levels up. Suddenly i remember something. " **OPTIONS** ,"

 **OPTIONS**

HUD Display

HUD Music

Visual

Audio

Languages

Controls

Help

Save

Load

" **SAVE** ,"

 **PROGRESS HAS BEEN SAVED**

"Heck Ya!" The Doe looks at me startled. Then raises its head and looks around, muscles taut ears erect body on high alert. I realize suddenly that the forest is too quite. No birds no insects nothing.  
*snap*  
The sound of a twig snapping caries menacing throughout the wilderness. The Doe doesn't hesitate. She takes off in a sprint with the white of her tail showing, myself close behind as something crashes through the foliage behind us. Glancing behind us i see a boar Grimm approaching quickly. Flinging 2 rocks behind me i hit once. A squeal of pain resounds followed by what sounds like the pig tripping. Whipping around and throwing two more rocks at the beast keeping it from standing again i draw my needle and slice through its belly. Seeing the beast begin to disintegrate. I turn back t'wards my deer friend. (pun intended)

 **NEW SKILL**

 **Through a special action you have created a skill.**

 **Sword Mastery** (P) Lv1

Allows the user to freely handle swords.  
Increased attack damage with swords.

Dismissing the notification i see the Doe edging closer still breathing hard and wild-eyed. 'Sheathing' my 'sword' slowly i reach out gathering Mana into my hand projecting it in an effort to create a calming wave. The Doe's eyes go half lidded and her muscles visibly slacken. Taking careful steps t'wards me she nuzzles her muzzle into the palm of my hand taking a deep breath. i slow the flow of Mana to a stop and she pulls away looking me in the eye for a second then turning away and continuing.

 **NEW SKILL**

 **Through a special action you have created a spell.**

 **CALM** (A) Lv1

Calm even the most wild beasts!  
Allows the user to emit a calming wave.  
Calming effectiveness scales with level.

Looking back to the no-longer Grimm i see a pile of money. i telekinese it into my inventory and follow after my guide. Its only a bit further until i'm standing at the edge of a field looking at tall walls and gates. I turn back to the Doe seeing her already turned and leaving. "Thank you," i whisper-yell at her. Her ear flicks and i hear a puff before she starts trotting away. i turn back to the gates.

"Ok,This will be fun."

* * *

(An: Hey! Wow! i didn't expect anyone to find this story let alone actually review. Thanks guys. i have some chapters written but they're pretty much the out-line of what i want to see happen in that chapter so ill have to revise and fill those out before i post them i'm gonna try to keep my chapter updates a minimum of 2000 words so there's enough media to tickle you fancy when i update. Let me know if you have any ideas, questions, or think i need to revise any thing. i'm super new at this. Thanks so much.)

Peace ;D

(P.s. Sorry for the second update i missed something.)


End file.
